ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth Speaks Out
Pocahontas, John Rolfe, Kiva and Blaze confronted the king for a personal message. Pocahontas: Everyone, listen to us! Kiva: Your Majesty and Your Highness.. *bows to them* - Pocahontas reveals John Smith to the King and everyone in the room was shocked. King James: What's the meaning of this? Blaze: This is our proof. John Smith IS alive and Ratcliffe's using you as a tool of revenge. Kiva: Yes. We speak the truth while Ratcliffe was lying to you. Blaze: We need your help to stop him. King James: Very well. I shall my battalion with you. Do whatever it takes to capture the traitor alive. Kiva: Don't worry, Your Majesty. We wont let you down. - Later that day, Kiva and the group caught up with Ratchet and the rest of the gang at the docks. Reia: Kiva, glad you can make it. Any news from the King? Kiva: Yep, he now knows that Ratcliffe was lying. Blaze: The King's forces are helping us as well. Ratchet: Perfect. Ratchiffe can't leave these docks. Got it? ???: Not much of a threat, that Ratcliffe.. - A new enemy jumped from several rooftops and lands to confront the gang. Blaze: V.V. Argost.. V.V. Argost: The rumors are true. They ARE more heroes across the universe. Kiva: Shut it, you creep! V.V. Argost: Big words for someone who almost resembles the darkness. Terra: Do not speak of Kiva's past mistakes! V.V. Argost: Mistakes? It is you who is mistaken as Ansem. Kiva: You leave Terra out of this! V.V. Argost: A bit too stubborn. So much for a worthy opponent. Silver: What do you say!? Kiva: You take that back! V.V. Argost: A bad start of introduction.. I see now. Blaze: Then see this! - Blaze starts attacking Argost, yet he is holding back. Terra: He doesn't take this seriously.. Tapion: He's holding back. Kiva: Leave it to me! - Kiva then charges towards Argost and attacks, but he quickly float into the water. V.V. Argost: You are not ready to face me. Use your anger and direct it to Ratcliffe. - Argost disappeared into the mist. Genis: He's gone.. Kiva: Must've made a retreat.. Ratchet: What did he mean by 'you are not ready to face me'? Sasha: We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to help Pocahontas! Kiva: Right, let's go! - The gang helped Pocahontas in the battle in the docks. The King's armada stop the ships from sailing to the ocean. Both Smith and Rolfe fight against Ratcliffe and confronted both Kiva and Terra. Ratcliffe: You savage freaks are never welcomed here!! Genis: Air Thrust! - A sphere of wind attacks Ratcliffe and knocks his weapon away from him. Kiva: Well, Ratcliffe. It looks like you've run out of luck and excuses for the King. - Ratcliffe pulls his gun towards Kiva and Terra. Ratcliffe: Says who? A savage like yourself? I doubt it. Kiva: *points her Keyblade at Ratcliffe* Oh, believe me. You have no idea who you are messing with. - Kiva pushed Ratcliffe off the boat and he swim back to the docks, just in time for the King and Reia to show up. Ratcliffe: Your Majesty, the savages. They are trying to-- - Before he can finish, the guards placed him under arrest. Reia: Ratcliffe, you're under arrest for conspiracy and fraud. King James: No..more..LIES!! Arrest him! Kiva: Well, that takes care of Ratcliffe. Terra: Yeah. London will be much happier now. Kiva: Totally. - As the sun rose, the gang pack-up a few things before their next adventure as the final scene begins. Category:Scenes